Shine
by silverwings1986
Summary: This takes place before the attack of the Negaverse, during the night of the engagement party for Princess Serenity. Not really good at summaries. Please comment and enjoy.


**Haruka's POV**

I sat at the right of our princess next to Hotaru as she continued her speech about the importance of treasuring the ones we love and how we should always follow our hearts. I couldn't help but smile at Serenity as she spoke. Our princess is growing into a fine woman. Of course, most of that is on the account of the queen's excellent training, but still I think her own natural development has made her worthy of succeeding the queen. Though I must admit, I've always had a fondness for the princess of the moon kingdom. At one point, I even had romantic notions; but that's all passed now. Soon, Serenity will marry the prince of the Earth and not only will I continue to serve on our princess's court, but I will serve him as well. That was only a small portion of why my romantic feeling towards the princess had faded. The other part, the biggest part, was because of my developed feelings towards another princess. _Michiru. My beautiful princess of Neptune._

My heart began to sink as Serenity began to end her speech with how we should always embrace our destiny. My destiny isn't meant to be with Michiru. Something so forbidden within the royal courts, and for it to be two princesses... It's impossible. _Besides... _I turned my face away from the moon princess and stared down into my lap, my smile disappearing. _What would such an elegant beauty see in me when she could have anyone she wanted at this engagement party?_ I've tried to abandon my feelings towards the princess of Neptune but for some reason they wouldn't go away. It was so easy to do with Serenity, why was it so hard with Michiru?

The princess finished her speech as the rest of the planet princesses rose from their seats to mingle among the crowd. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

"Are you alright Haruka?" Hotaru asked, worry evident on her face.

"Yes." I said, forcing a smile. "I'm just tired, that's all. I think I'll take a step outside and clear my head. You go and enjoy yourself."

Hotaru hesitated for a moment but soon ran off. A small smile began to form on my lips. _Such a sweet child. I'm really happy that such a girl is one of the outer princesses._ I watched her as she ran towards Setsuna, who was speaking to Michiru. I took the opportunity to study her. She was wearing a long, sleeveless, aqua green gown with small sections of powder green waves, and matching ribbon tied around her neck that complemented her long, aqua hair nicely. She's beautiful. _She's forbidden._

Michiru suddenly looked my way. _Such beautiful blue eyes._ I quickly turned my face away. _If I keep looking, I'll get sucked in even more than I already am._ I quickly rose from my seat and slipped out the door, the cool breeze greeting me. I walked out towards the gardens and sat down on a small bench overlooking the entire moon kingdom below.

"Why does it hurt so much?" I said to no one, my voice cracking. I few drops fell down onto my lap, staining the gown I wore. _Why does this have to be so complicated? _"Why can't I just be with her?"

I suddenly heard the faint tapping of footsteps approaching. I quickly wiped the tears away and straightened up, hiding any signs of my current state.

"Haruka..."

**Michiru's POV**

I sat at the end of the table next to Setsuna as our princess continued giving her speech, though my attention wasn't on what she was saying. My complete focus was on the woman sitting next to her. _Haruka._ I studied her profile up and down. She was wearing a deep blue gown with small sections of glass blue and matching ribbon around her neck which really set on her short, brown hair. I couldn't see her face, for she was facing the princess, but I could tell she was smiling.

My chest began to knot up. Haruka had confided in me and the rest of the outer princesses some time ago about her feelings towards Serenity. Though she had said that those feelings had disappeared, I still couldn't help but feel that some of Haruka's feelings towards our princess remained. _Of course, it wouldn't make a difference. Who am I next to the moon princess?_ Still, when the queen announced to us that her daughter was marrying the prince of the Earth, I couldn't help but be happy. Not just for the same reasons as the rest of the planet princesses, but because now there was no way that I could lose Haruka to her... Of course it was short lived when it dawned on me that Haruka wasn't even mine to lose.

Haruka suddenly looked away from the princess and frowned into her lap. The knot in my chest began to tighten. _It makes no difference..._ Even with the Serenity married I knew Haruka's feelings may not fade away completely right away. Maybe never.

As Serenity finished her speech the other planet princesses stood, except for Haruka, and began to move about. Setsuna placed a hand on my shoulder and motioned for me to follow her. I reluctantly rose from my seat and moved towards the crowd with Setsuna.

"Are you alright Michiru?" Setsuna asked. "Your face seemed troubled as you were staring at Haruka."

"Eh? Setsuna, I don't know wha-"

"I can see what's happening with you, Michiru." Setsuna spoke in. "Not just me, but Hotaru as well. We are both worried for you."

The knot tightened. "What can I do? Next to the moon princess I'm..."

"Michiru..."

Hotaru suddenly appeared at our side. "Haruka doesn't look like she's feeling so well..."

I looked towards the table where Haruka still sat. She quickly turned her face away as my eyes made contact with her beautiful green ones. The knot began to pull as my blood began to run cold. _Have I done something?_ I watched her closely as she rose and exited the room to the outside.

"Maybe you should check on her..." Hotaru said, her face concerned.

"That maybe best..." Setsuna spoke up.

My legs seem to move automatically as I walked through the same door that Haruka had just used. I began to walk down the path, looking for Haruka when I suddenly heard something as I approached closer to the gardens.

"Why does it hurt so much?" I breathe caught in my throat as I listened to Haruka's distraught voice. "Why can't I just be with her?"

That did it. The knot in my chest pulled so hard that it finally, painfully, ripped apart. I hot tears rolled down my face as I walked on to the gardens. I could she her profile sitting straight on the bench. She was trying to act tough but I knew different. She couldn't hide it from me. She couldn't hide her pain for the loss of the moon princess as I approached.

"Haruka..."

**Haruka's POV**

I quickly jolted up as the sound of the sad voice of Michiru. I turned to her, my heart dropping at the sight of her tear stained face. _She isn't meant to look this way._

"Michiru... What is it? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

She didn't answer. She just simply shut her eyes, as if processing her thoughts, the tears never stop flowing. _She isn't meant to look this way. She's supposed to be always happy. What could have caused such a beautiful woman such pain?_

Suddenly, Michiru launched herself at me, nearly knocking me over, and wrapped her arms tightly around my waist, burying her face into my shoulder. I don't understand. I just know that despite the situation, I like the feeling of closeness with Michiru. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to comfort her in whatever it was to cause her to be so sad, when she suddenly looked up towards me, her blue eyes sparkling with tears.

"Michiru..."

Michiru just stared for a moment before leaning upward and pressing her lips to mine. I could feel the heat rushing through my body as my arms automatically wounded around her waist. This is what Serenity meant in her speech about treasuring the ones we love and following our hearts. It was this, right her with Michiru. I was prepared to give in right here and now and tell Michiru everything I was feeling when the last part of our princess's speech dawned on me. The part about how we should always follow our destiny. _This isn't mine._

I reluctantly drew away from Michiru, lightly rubbing her arms. _This isn't my destiny. My destiny isn't with Michiru, despite how much I wish it to be. My one and only destiny is to stand by the princess of the moon kingdom and to serve and protect her... It is my top and only priority... It's not this..._

"We should go back." I said, moving past the beautiful princess of Neptune.

"Haruka..."

"It would be best if you just forget this whole thing..."

_It's the only way that we can move forward._

**Michiru's POV**

Haruka quickly shot up from her seat on the bench and turned to me, her eyes red from crying. The sight only helped my own tears flow more. _She cried for her..._

"Michiru... What is it? What's wrong? Did something happen?" _To her._ I shut my eyes tightly, trying to get the tears to stop. _Why is this so painful? Why can't she see what she is doing to me? Why is this happening to us? Why can't I be good enough? What would I have to change to be good enough? What would I have to do to be good enough? What would I have to not do to be good enough? What should I do to make you feel the way towards me that I feel towards you?_

I opened my eyes and found myself in the embrace of Haruka. It felt warm_. If only you were mine. I'd be willing to fight whatever I must for you to be mine. _I looked towards Haruka's face, her beautiful green eyes looking down on me with worry and something else that I couldn't identify.

"Michiru..." _My name on her lips._

_Just for a moment. Just for this moment. Be mine._ I leaned upward and lightly pressed my lips to hers. My blood began to run warm again at the feeling of her lips_. Please... Haruka... Please, feel what I'm feeling, right now... _I could feel Haruka's arms move around my waist, holding me tightly. _Yes. You are feeling it. You are feeling what I am, aren't you?_

Suddenly, Haruka drew away from me. I studied her face, trying to figure out what was wrong, but she seemed lost in thought as she ran her hands down my arms. _What happened?_

"We should go back." Haruka suddenly said, moving past me. My blood turned cold again. I quickly turned around as she was walking away.

"Haruka..." _Please don't..._

"It would be best if you just forget this whole thing..." Fresh tears began to sting my eyes again at her words.

_I can promise you this Haruka, I will never forget this moment. Because in this moment, even for a short time, I know that you were mine..._

* * *

><p>This story was inspired by the picture made by WindSeaBlood at:<p>

http:/windseablood(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com/art/Shine-192401154

And was written to the Sailor Moon Song "My Only Love" and the slow ending version of "Moon's Revenge".

You should really check it out! It so beautiful and cool looking!


End file.
